


Misdirection

by universal_reno



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Auzenne is a bitch, F/M, Jensen is a good bro, M/M, MacReady needs to learn when to get a room, PWP, Slash, Voyeurism, mentions of Jensen/Koller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: MacReady has a problem, and Jensen is part of the solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeroCoatl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroCoatl/gifts).



> Quick little something for AeroCoatl, who requested Jensen/MacReady. Hope this is what you were looking for! Sort of follows off from Target Practice, but only in that MacReady and Aria like to do it in public, much to the dismay of their coworkers. Also, I really love the thought that Aria and Koller are both kinky little devils, and will probably play with that more in future. 
> 
> Apologies to anyone who likes Auzenne. She’s a very convenient villain. Also, I wrote this super late at night, so sorry for any strange typos and/or glaring plotholes. Not that there's much by way of a plot to begin with.

“Auzenne is becoming a problem.”

Jensen never expected much in the way of small talk when he was called into MacReady’s office, but he doubly didn't expect his boss to agree with him about something for once. Ever since London his suspicions of an Illuminati agent in TF29 had been directed squarely at their newest arrival. MacReady had made it clear from the beginning that he wasn’t fond of her either, but admitting Jensen was right about something was a whole new level.

“I’ve been telling you that since she arrived.”

MacReady sighed and massaged his temples. Clearly this was not a conversation he particularly relished.

“I mean, she’s becoming a problem to me. Personally.”

“How so?”

“I may have been somewhat…indiscreet. With Aria. And now Auzenne is poking around in things I’d really rather she didn’t.”

Jensen could barely suppress his laughter. If Auzenne didn’t already know far more about TF29’s most infamous couple than she wanted to that would make her about the last person on the taskforce to have the privilege. It was hard enough to keep an office romance quiet when the office in question wasn’t packed with CCTV cameras and staffed largely by spies. As far as he could tell MacReady and Aria hadn’t even been trying to avoid detection.

“Somewhat indiscreet? You know Chang has cameras in the server rooms, right? I’m pretty sure he took those photos to Miller last month.”

“I go for drinks with Miller every Friday. He’s known since the beginning. But that’s not the point. You and I both know there’s something not right about Auzenne. She showed up far too conveniently and has her nose in far too much. I can handle the results of my own behavior, but I won’t have Aria compromised on my account.”

“And what exactly do you intend to do about it?”

“We give her something else to think about. A bit of misdirection.” His expression, if possible, turned even grimmer, as though he was laying out plans for a suicide mission. “Every day at 11:00 she goes up the courtyard for a smoke. Despite her impressive list of failings she’s nothing if not punctual. Tomorrow we go up there before her. I kiss you. You kiss me. She reports back to Manderley or whoever else is pulling her strings that the situation has evolved, and we never speak of this again.”

Jensen blinked at him owlishly. He was pretty sure the sunglasses did nothing to disguise it. “That’s your entire plan? And what happens after? I start bending you over the copy machine whenever the security cameras turn our way?”

“I’m stuck with you at least six hours every day. It’s really not that implausible that I’d shove my dick in your mouth to shut you up occasionally.”

“Except half the office has seen you fucking Aria at the shooting range. Or her sucking you off in the kitchen. Which is disgusting, by the way.”

“Look, if we pull this off you have my word that we’ll be more discrete in future. I’ll never fuck her on your desk again.”

“And has Aria been briefed on this plan?”  He deliberately left the ‘again’ alone for now, but made a mental note to steal some bleach from the supply closet. Or possibly just burn his desk. For now, though, he could swear MacReady was actually blushing, which was much more interesting.

“She said she wanted to watch…”  

\-------------------------------------

At 10:45 the next day Jensen made his way to the courtyard, relishing the thought of how he’d call in the massive favor MacReady would owe him after this. At 10:50 MacReady pulled a flask of whisky from his desk drawer, took a shot, put it back, thought better of it, and downed the rest before heading to the elevator.

This, he reminded himself for the thousandth time, was why falling in love was a stupid idea. He tried to picture how Aria had looked lying next to him that morning, hair disheveled and expression still relaxed from sleep. Reminded himself it was all worth it. On his way out the door she caught his eye and shot him an absolutely wicked grin. He pictured how she’d looked the night before, wearing nothing but a strapon and combat boots. _Not going to let Jensen fuck you until you’ve had some practice_ she’d said. Yeah, she was definitely worth it.

When he reached the courtyard he found Jensen lounging on a bench, apparently unconcerned about the task at hand. Even with the sunglasses he could tell the other man was sizing him up. He glared. Jensen smirked.

“Best make it convincing. She’ll be here any minute, and I’ve no intention of a repeat performance.”

The infuriating smirk remained, but the sunglasses retracted. Mac’s breath hitched almost imperceptibly. He mentally berated himself for it. No normal person would’ve noticed, but of course their resident Aug came equipped with freaky psychic lie detector software. Maybe Jensen did have ridiculously pretty eyes, but he wasn’t about to cede an inch to him on that account. He straddled the bench and dragged him closer, resting their foreheads together. No way was he kissing him any sooner than absolutely necessary.

A moment later they heard the unmistakable click of heels on cobblestones.

“How’s that saying go?” Jensen teased “Lie back and think of England?”

MacReady continued to glare for as long as possible, but dutifully crushed their lips together just as Auzenne rounded the corner into the courtyard. He half expected her to give herself away. Even the tiniest squeak of surprise and they’d have the perfect excuse to call the whole thing off early. But she was too good for that. So he soldiered on, pressing his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. He shivered slightly when he felt Jensen’s hand slip up under the back of his coat. He’d gotten more or less used to he whole augmented thing with Aria, but the temperature difference between mechanical and biological still struck him. If he found it pleasant at all he convinced himself it was just because he associated it with her.

From his vantage point Jensen noted that Auzenne had ducked back around the corner so she could watch them unseen. At least, she would’ve been unseen if he couldn’t do the whole seeing through walls thing. He wondered if she knew about that. Suspected she did. After all, she was working for the same people who’d spent the best part of a year poking at his augs while he was unconscious. At the moment it appeared she was going into her purse for her phone.

“Don’t react” he muttered a second later, lips still brushing against his boss’s “but I think she’s filming us.”

He felt MacReady slump ever so slightly against him and knew a distraction was in order. If she suspected for even a second that this was all an act things would be infinitely worse for everyone concerned than they’d been in the first place. He reached between them and traced the outline of MacReady’s cock through the fabric of his pants, swallowing the resulting indignant yelp with another kiss. Well, that got his attention.

It was around this point that MacReady fully resigned himself to seeing his possibly-not-so-brilliant plan through to the end. This was a mission, he told himself. Maybe the potential for Auzenne making some sort of creepy covert sex tape hadn’t factored into his original calculations, but still. There was no way in hell he was going to fail, and even less chance he’d let Jensen see him hesitate. His first instinct was to try and imagine it was Aria currently undoing his pants and tugging them as far down his hips as their current position would allow, but there was really no point. It was unmistakably the infuriating ex-cop from the desk down the hall who’d been making his life more complicated for the past eight months, but who was also, if he was honest, a damn good agent and at least as good of a friend to have agreed to this. They were both professionals, this was their job, and it only had to be as awkward as they let it.

“She’s trying to call our bluff” he breathed, rolling his hips shamelessly as Jensen stroked him. “Double crossing bitch thinks she can get the best of us.”

Jensen was not about to let that happen. The Illuminati had already had too many victories. Plus, once he got passed the awkwardness of it all, getting MacReady off was an interesting challenge. He noted with some amusement that his ostensibly straight superior was already hard, and when he pulled away for a moment to deal with his own clothes he could swear MacReady almost looked disappointed. He certainly seemed interested when he retrieved a packet of lube from his coat pocket and set to work slicking himself up. Even more so when he wrapped his hands around both of them at once.

MacReady had resolved to enjoy himself as much as possible, by sheer force of will if necessary, but so far it wasn’t proving as difficult as he’d anticipated. The feeling of skin on skin on carbon fiber was certainly different. A bit strange, maybe, but certainly better than he would’ve guessed had someone suggested that he rub dicks with a coworker. It occurred to him that Jensen had probably done this before, and he couldn’t help but wonder who with. That mechanic he always seemed to be on the phone to, maybe?

In fact Jensen didn’t do this often. Koller was rather more adventurous in the bedroom, and by this point would’ve no doubt been insisting that he tie him up or spank him or do questionable things with electricity or just hurry up and fuck him because holy fuck I need you inside me so bad. It was frankly all a bit exhausting at times. And damn if MacReady didn’t look like he was enjoying this nearly as much as Koller had enjoyed that one time Jensen made him spend an entire train ride back from Dresden with a vibrator up his ass. It was the taboo factor that got to people, he supposed. At the moment MacReady seemed to be trying to maintain some degree of composure, but when Jensen’s thumb circled around the head of his cock, teasing out a few drops of pre-cum, he bit his lip so hard in an effort to stay silent that he drew blood.

Suddenly the incessant beep of a mobile phone filled the air. Jensen looked up and checked the spot where he’d last seen Auzenne. Still lurking around the corner she fumbled her phone in surprise, clearly not expecting a call. It tumbled to the pavement and she cursed.

“You should really try to be more careful with agency property, doctor” Jensen called “you know how Miller is always going on about the budget.”

At the sound of his voice she froze like a wild animal dazzled by the headlights of an oncoming train. She made a frantic grab for her phone, missed, and took off running back toward the store, clearly expecting two of the most dangerous agents on the taskforce to give chase and quite possibly attempt to kick her head in. Jensen made to get up to retrieve the offending device, but was stopped by MacReady’s hand on his wrist.

“Don’t you fucking dare” he growled, and proceeded to pick up where they’d left off. He was way too close to stop now.

Now it was Jensen’s turn for strange new experiences. Or rather, strange old experiences. It had been over two years since a Natural had touched him, and he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. MacReady set about getting them off in the same quick, no-nonsense fashion he handled the rest of his work. Before long Jensen was grinding against him eagerly, gripping his ass to drag him impossibly closer.

MacReady came first, spilling hot and thick into his own hand and dragging Jensen after him a moment later. For awhile they remained slumped together on the bench, but as soon as the haze of pleasure began to subside the awkwardness of the situation hit full force. Jensen got up and quickly set his clothes to rights before going to retrieve the phone. The screen was smashed but he could no doubt salvage any data Auzenne had been incautions enough to store on it.

MacReady looked down at his ruined blazer and sighed in exasperation.

“You owe me a new coat.”

“I owe you? You’re the one who got yourself into this mess, then recruited me to help get you out. If you’re lucky then maybe, _maybe_ I won’t show this video to Aria.” That infuriating smirk was back. This time MacReady was grateful. Pretending things were normal was about as close to actual normal as it ever got with them, anyway.

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Wouldn’t I?” He started toward the storefront that concealed their office. MacReady hastily ditched his cum stained coat and made a largely unsuccessful attempt at getting the rest of clothes presentable before taking off after him. Maybe going back to the office would be the ultimate walk of shame, but he wasn’t about to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow managed to make it to the end without making any of the "12% of a plan" jokes that were going through my head the entire time I was writing this. Though speaking of Marvel, if anyone can come up with Jensen/Tony Stark porn I'll love you forever. I mean, this is the internet. I can't be the only one who's thought of that.


End file.
